Some Kinda Freaky Nature
by FoxyFelixia96
Summary: Switches POV's from 2D, to Murdoc, to Stuart Pot back in the day. Just my way of explaning the whole 2D thing. :  Rated M for language...and sexy sex in later chapters. Yaoi...MurdocX2D
1. Chapter 1

Hello, pplz! U probably don't know me...because this is the first Gorillaz fanfic I've ever writen...but my name's Chibi Kitty Roxas Girl!

As my name inplies, I usually write for Kingdom Hearts...but I thought that maybe I need to mix and match my picks, ya know? Put my player on shuffle for a while. So...I'm going to be writing this story...and the rest of my KH saga...and some short stories for them plus others in the middle of it all. Sounds fun, ya? Anyway...I digress...

Tell me how I done for my first fanfic of da Gorillaz! X)

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY**: None of this is true. In the book, Rise of the Ogre, it says that Tusspot was actually a polite and quite kid. And...let's just face the fact. Murdoc's nice, but he'd NEVER be as I've pinned him in this story. This is like...the alternate universe...where Kermit the Frog sings Gaga songs and Chuck Norris is the president...yeah...btw Stephany and Ricky are OCsss...of mine.

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHINK. I swear on my filthy perverted mind. :,(

P.S. This story changes point of view...from 2D, to third, to third in Murdoc's perspective...yeah. I'll tell you if it changes from those three...in fact, I'll just tell you when it changes anyway.

Oh...and this is mostly about Stuart Pot...which'll eventually lead to 2D...but I digress.

**-_-_-_2D 1st person POV_-_-_-**

"...Murdoc?" No reply. "Muds...?" STILL no reply. I HATE this man! I sat in the middle of my room, starring at the fucking wall. Yup...it was pretty...pretty annoying.

Since I got meself out of Gorillaz, life had been going a lot better, yeah? I was working at me dad's fun fair...lots of chicks. It was pretty cool, too. I got to learn all this crazy stuff about the rides and...things...anyway.

I realized one night while I was thinking...this man, Murdoc Niccals, nearly killed me. Once I realized that, I got a migraine and passed out...besides the point...

When I finally came to, I questioned everything, right?

Yeah...I finally figured out what happened to me. He hit me with a fucking car TWICE. AND...he stole my organs...and...look, there's a lot of stuff that he did. That's when I promised myself I'd NEVER cross the bastard again.

THAT promise was quickly broken.

He called a few years later, asking for me to see his new crib or whatever.

Yeah...after the last episode he did of _MTV Cribs_, I didn't even WANT to know what his new 'crib' looked like...so I told 'em no. 'Bout a day later, he called back...and back...and back...and back until I got fed up with it.

After a couple years living with the family, I think I grew some brain cells back or something. I told his arse off on the phone.

Once I was done, it was silent...so I hung up. Next thing I know, someone gasses me and packs me in a suitcase. Who the hell packs a person in a suitcase?

So...I woke up, mid flight, and had a little...erm...'chat' with the dude that kidnapped me. I asked him where I was and who he was and all he said was

'No! You be sleepy! Why you not sleep?'

and I was like

'Well, why was I gassed?'

and he was all

'You be sleepy now! Why you not? I gas you, long time. Why you no sleep?'

...So after that I just shut me trap for the rest of the ride. Hell, I wasn't getting any information off the dude...

After I was swiftly picked up and thrown quite a distance, I tried to kick me way out. I'm...sort of claustrophobic...eh...yeah...and, the next thing I know, the door flies off and I'm starring at the sun.

I'm literally more blind than I was before I got there.

Literally.

Then I hear 'The hell? You're supposed to be asleep, you dullard!'

And from that moment on...I knew I was on the forsaken beach he told me about...the Plastic Beach.

Now, god knows how many days from when that happened, I'm here...sitting in my room...starring at this fucking wall. Actually, if I stare long enough, the colors sort of swirl and-

"Wot NOW, 'D?" Murdoc burst through the door. Oh. So he DID hear me. Huh.

I looked at him and tilted my head. Here goes nothing. "There's somefink on da ceiling." He looked up. "Wot?"

"Can't yew see it? 'S right there." I pointed. Of course I knew there was nothing there...I just want him to think I'm crazy or somethin'... He glared at me.

"Dullard...you're waisting my time again. There's nothing there and I awready told you...'s your blasted eyes." I got up. "Wot? No 'snot! My eyes are fine! Crystal!"

"Smudged crystal. Now...bugger off." He closed the door and locked it again. I glared. "Fuck yew, man." I whispered.

Running a hand through my soft hair, I sat on the corner of my bed and sighed. "Who fuckink cares...I'll neva ged off of dis piece of shit." I whispered, laying down.

Hopefully...I'll get out before I really DO go round the bend.

**-_-_-Stuart 3rd person POV-_-_-**

Stuart Tusspot was a boy of simplicity.

Nothing unusual about him...save his hair. His hair happened to be a light shade of blue, almost aqua. This was caused by an accident he had at the age of eleven, falling out of a tree and hitting his head hard enough to break it. The doctors said he was lucky to be alive. He was a bit slower from that day forward, but it didn't bother him.

The only thing that really got on his nerves was his addiction to pain killers.

He had asked for them when he was little, at least three times a day, because 'his head would hurt'. Little did he know that this caused him to have actual head aches that eventually turned into migraines.

At the loyal age of 17, he had dropped out of school for this reason. He saw no need to waste his time trying to learn something. It only made his head aches even worse.

Now, standing at the counter of Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, he was fairly happy. He had a club to go to tonight and couldn't wait to get home for it.

Once he left work, he walked home to find his mother cooking diner. "Ello, mum." He said, waving.

One of the many differences of 2D and his younger self was his voice. Unlike 2D's whinny, high pitched voice, Stu-pot had a fairly common male voice. It was deep, yes, but not so deep that he sounded bass. He was actually had more of a baritone voice...and his singing voice was tenor. It was beautiful, his singing voice.

Stuart walked upstairs to his room and took off his work clothes.

He picked out some black skinnies, a white wife beaters, and a pair of converse sneakers.

This was his usual outfit, the only thing varying being his skinny jeans. He also slipped a sleeveless hoodie on top of the wife beater. The hoodie was rainbow patterned, but the colors were dull so that he didn't stand out as much.

Stuart, was gay.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone...but, in a better term, he was actually bi-sexual. He didn't care if he was the fuckee or the fucker...he just wanted to get fucked. He finally slipped on some fingerless black gloves and ran downstairs.

"Mum, 'm goin' out-"

"Wearing THAT?" His mother exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen. "You'll do no such fing!" He sighed, stopping in front of the door. "Mum, I-"

"You are NOT going out in that!" His mother exclaimed.

His father, David, walked into the conversation. "Wo's all this about?" Rachel pointed to Stu-pot. "Look at that outfit! He'll NOT go out in THAT hideous...THING." She was talking about  
the hoodie. "Mum!" Stu whined.

"Stuart..." The room got silent as his dad looked him over. He sighed.

"Go have fun."

"WHAT?" Rachel exclaimed, nearly whacking her husband in the head. Stuart graciously slipped out of the house, the last words he heard being 'How could you let him go out in that?'

He ran down the street, smiling.

"Hey...Stu!" He looked to the bus stop on his right. His best friend, Stephany, was waiting for him. He ran over and smiled down at her.

"Steph, I thought your parents said no." Stu said, looking her over.

She had dyed her hair raven black for this occasion.

Her acid-wash, lime green skinny jeans were held up by a stud belt...accompanied by two more. She had cut holes in the knees. Her shoes were black tenis shoes with rainbow shoe laces. The shirt she had on was a neon blue, holding the number 23 on the front in black.

"Trying to get into the neon age, Stu." She said proudly, watching Stuart look. "Anyway...my parents don't know. They're asleep...don't ask why."

Stu shrugged and smirked. "We're going to THA' club tonight, right?"

"Why did you even ask?" She breathed, looking at his colorful outfit. "You obviously knew." She glanced up and smiled.

Her accent was American...and compared to Stu, or any other person there, she spoke almost foreign words. The accent seemed country, like she was from Tennessee or somewhere close.

The bus pulled up and stopped. "Goody!" She yelled, jumping on. Stu-pot sighed, entering the bus. He paid for both of them and sat down beside her.

"We get there in thirty minutes!" She said happily, looking out the window. "Heh...yeah..."

"Stu?" His eyes hovered over to Stephany, willing her to go on. "You sound...doubtful. What's wrong, hmm?"

"I dunno...vis outfit is just...a little much, maybe?" Stephany snorted.

"What's a little much is your self consciousness. It looks great, everyone'll dig it."

He shrugged, sinking back further into his seat. "I-"

"Stuart Tusspot?" Stu's eyes widened. "Shit." He whispered. Someone rose from their seat in the back and walked to the one beside Stuart and Stephany. The teen starred at them hungrily. "Err...'Ello, Rick-"

"Who's da chick?" 'Rick' asked, his nearly black eyes now darting from one to the other. "Umm...T-This is Stephany-"

"You FUCKING her?" All the attenion was turned to them, thanks to that one word.

Stuart shook his head. "No...we're going t'a club together...not tha' yew should know."

Ricky Johnson was from Stuarts' old school.

He was an ass hole, to be quite frank, and used to date Stu. The teenager was captain of the football team...which is what mainly attracted Stu.

The fact that Rick was the most popular person in his school fascinated him...and then he found out the football player felt the same way about him.

They eventually got together and had been going strong...until Rick was kicked off the team for steroids. That basically ended any ties he had with Stu...and his Career.

He was still going to school, yes, but he lived in a hotel room now, barely paying rent.

Once his parents had found out about his 'relationship', they quickly disowned him.

He was alone in the world now...the only thing keeping him going was what he thought was true.

He thought, and still thinks, that Stuart Tusspot was the cause of his life's ruin.

"Ah...so you've gone off the track of men, 'ave yew?" Stuart kept a straight face and glared forward. "No. She's just a friend-"

"Fuck buddy?"

"FRIEND." Stuart said slowly. Stephany sighed and looked Ricky straight in the eye.

"Stu, this is our stop." She said, glaring at the teen from across the isle.

Rick smiled. "Good, 'smine, too." The three of them got off with two others.

Stephany looked at the bright sign, holding the name of the club in beautiful, multicolored lights. "Here we are...Club de' Pub." She giggled. "Bet it's not even french."

Stuart nodded and headed in, Ricky following from behind. Two men stopped them at the front. "Names?"

"Stephany Nicks and Stuart Tu-"

"Pot. Stuart Pot." Stuart finished, looking over. Stephany gave a shy smile.

Sadly, everyone was still used to saying 'Tusspot' instead of 'Pot'. His father had only recently gotten that changed.

"Ah...'ere yew are." The two men moved out of the way and let them through. "Look fer Ricky Johnson." Ricky said proudly. The men checked. "Not on the list."

"What?" Ricky tried to fight his way in.

Back to Stephany and Stuart, they were now sitting at the bar. "Give me a Mudslide...aaand give 'er a Martini." The bartender nodded and walked away.

Stuart sighed, looking over the crowd.

"What's wrong NOW?" Stephany asked, turning her seat around as well. "Noffink." Stuart said. "'Ere yew are!" The bartender said happily. "One fer the lovely misses...and one fer the gen'lemen." Both nodded a thank you and began sipping their drinks, the ladder of the two already feeling the rush.

"God...damn...tha's fuckin' strong!" Stuart exclaimed, getting another gulp in.

"That's 'cause you're drinking too fast." Stephany said, taking small sips of hers. "If you want to get totally KOed, keep going..." She trailed off. Stuart had already drunk his Mudslide and asked for another.

"Well...'ello there." Someone slid in beside him. Stu looked over and gave a loopy grin, finishing off his second slide. "'Ello~" He sang out.

"'Nother slide!"

He thanked the bar tender and gulped it down. "Wot c'n I get yew, sir?" The man beside him grinned. "Straight Vodka in a shot...'bout five of 'em." The bar tender hesitated, but nodded, going to get them.

The man looked over. His hair was the same color as Stephany's right now...but Stuart doubted he had dyed his too.

"Wo's yer name, love?" The man asked, taking one of his newly received shots and downing it. "'S Stuart...but everyone calls my...me...Stu or Stu-pot." The man chuckled.

"Wo's yours?"

"None of your concern until later, tha's fer sure." Stuart nodded. "Yep...yew got a place?" He was too drunk to even know what he was doing at this point.

Stephany laughed from behind him. She knew he couldn't hold his liquor...but this was just plain stupid. She didn't stop him, though. He doesn't regret much, this she knew.

"Yep...once I get done, we'll leave, eh?" The man he was talking to was looking pretty drunk off his ass, too. He had already drunk three of the five shots. Stuart nodded. "So...wot 'appened to yew?" He asked, laying his head on the bar.

"Wot? My eye?" Stuart nodded, starring up at the man. "I mean...that CAN'T be natural."

"Believe it or not, it is." Stuarts eyes grew wide, pupils dilating further. "Really?" He asked, amazed. The man nodded. "I'your hair natural?" Stuart nodded, looking up at the man.

The man starred right back, quite amused.

"Gee...how'd you manage that?"

"Dunno...'ow'd YEW manage THA'?" The man rolled his eyes and licked his lips, showing off an abnormally long tongue. Stuart shivered at this notion. "Same way you did, I suppose."

"You...you fell out of a tree too?"

"Wot? Are you for real?" Stuart nodded. "Back when I was eleven..." The man drank his last vodka and sighed. "Tha's all...ready?" Stuart nodded. Then he realized something.

"Oh!" He turned. "Here Steph. 'S to get home." Stephany nodded. "Thanks, Stu. Have fun~" She sang. Stuart blushed and walked out with the man, his arm around the singer's waist. "So...where's your house?"

"Dun' got one."

"Den...where we off to...?"

"...My Winnebago." Stuart raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

They soon arrived at the Winnebago. "'Ere we are!" The man said happily, opening the door. He walked in. Stuart followed and looked around.

The smell of the place was thankfully masked by the scent of air fresheners...and even though the mix of the smells was worse...it was still comforting.

The place was a pack-rat paradise. You'd literally have to dig through various items just to get to the bathroom, but the man didn't seem to  
mind. He just stepped over the items and went on with life.

Stuart followed him, trying not to trip over any objects. Once the reached the bed, Stu-pot starred curriously. He didn't even notice when the man came up behind him.

"You're so fucking hot like that, you know." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Stu and nipping his neck.

Stu leaned into the man and moaned. "Fuck...tha's even hotter." Stuart smiled and turned, wrapping his arms around the man and kissing him. The kisses went from playful to needy in seconds, Stuart finally letting the man invade his mouth.

Stu and the man topled onto the bed, the friction making both cry out in bliss. Stuart ground his hips forward again, causing more wanted friction.

The man quickly took off his shirt and threw it across the floor. "No need for tha', right?" He breathed, breaking the kiss. Stuart panted and nodded. He quickly slid both of his shirts off with the help of the man and layed back down.

The man ran his tongue up and down Stuarts stomach. He eventually stopped at a pink nipple, gently bitting. "Ahhh-hhh~" Stu moaned, arching forward. The alchohaul was taking a great affect on both of them, 'causing them to get even hotter than before.

The man finally leaned down and undone Stu's belt and pants button, pulling the zipper down with his teeth. Stuart laughed lightly, still breathing hard. "Fucking tease."

The man shrugged. "Eh, I try." He smirked at the boy. He leaned down again, but Stu stopped him. "W-Wait."

"Ye can't back yerself out now-"

"Wot's your name?" The question hung in the air for a while. The reply came after several pain staking minutes.

"...'S Murdoc."

**-linebreak-**

Yeah...so, like I said, this is the first slash I've ever done for Gorillaz...and I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors or grammar errors. I no good grammer at. XP

Uhh...tell me how I did? I thought it was...exceptional enough and I've actually wrote the whole thing out already. So...I may post more if I have time and stuffs...

btw...this WILL be M in later chapters. The first few are clean...because I don't need to have a kadrillion sex chapters in here...so I'm only gonna write THAT when 2D 'get's it on'...if ya know what I mean. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Heeey, sooo...I know I haven't done this in a while, but ya know. I'm actually sick right now, I literally passed out in the kitchen today...and mah birthday was the 13th. Whoopty doo. I didn't get checked into the Evangelist contest, or so I think. I don't know if I put my e-mail in, as in the one I'm using now, or my other e-mail. So bleh.

Also, I'm going to take my laptop to the big D.C. school trip. ^^ MEANING I can have my buddies help me write some juicy sexy stuffs. Oh, and I'm also helping one of my friends write a book, and I get to design the cover because I'm the only one that has gimp...soo...yeah...enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gorillaz or anything else in her...other than Stephany Nicks.

XoOoX_2D's POV_XoOoX

I woke up...with a KILLER head ache. And what's worse? I can't seem to find me pills.

That sod Murdoc must have took them...although I don't remember him going NEAR them. Augh! Stop thinking! Ouch! "MURDOC!" I yelled out. The room was starting to spin, the lights getting WAY to bright. "Look, fuck face, I TOLD yew-"

"Make it stop..." I whispered. I was still laying on my bed with my hands on my head, crying. "Make it go away...please..."

"The whale?" There was a sharp ping when he said that of pain. I screamed out. "MY PILLS! AHH- GAUH!" The migraine intensified, ten fold. I was now zooming in and out of consciousness. I heard Murdoc scrambling around the room.

"The fuck did you put them?" He asked. I shook my head. "You don't know?" I nodded. "I fought yew 'ad them..."I whispered. He sighed.

"I'm a bastard, yes, but I'm not THAT much of a bastard." I heard him shuffle around the room again. "Ah-ha!" I heard something make the noise of a shaker. "Give 'em...please, I need 'em..." Foot steps got closer. Fuck this hurts...he tapped my chin and I opened my mouth, allowing five or six pills in. I swallowed them dry.

"Fank you...fank you so much, Muhdoc." He was silent. The pain was dulling, but I was still afraid to open my eyes. The bottom of the bed suddenly sunk down. He was sitting on my bed, I suppose. "...M...Muh-" He put a finger over my mouth.

"Hush." I closed my mouth and thought for a moment. This all seemed...strangely familiar... I sat up and looked at him, cocking my head. This is possibly...the nicest he's ever been to me.

That's a lie. I KNEW somewhere in my conscious that that was a fucking lie...but...I don't exactly know WHY it's a lie. "That's a lie? Wot's a lie?" Murdoc asked, looking over to me. I blinked. Must have said that out loud.

"Noffink...jus' finking...I s'pose." He shook his head and stood. Murdoc is possibly the hardest person in the WORLD to read. He's all nice...  
then he walks away. What. The fuck. "Behave yourself...'an dun' ferget yer pills!" The door slammed.

XoOoX_Stuart Pot 3rd person POV_XoOoX

Murdoc Niccals WAS a nice man. ...At one point in his life he was a freakin' ray of sunshine. Even now, he had his moments...but lets go back to when he was always that way.

Back in the day, he was a charming man. Even though he still lived in a mobile home...even though his eyes were mismatched and his skin was green...even though he rarely EVER washed his hair or brushed his teeth...he was still a very charming man. And almost everyone fell for it.

If it wasn't his bad boy attitude, it was his frequent appearances in jail or his late outings at the clubs. In this case, it was his club outings. He deems this to be his absolute favorite fuck of them all, too. Stuart Pot. After that day, the day he spent with the pot kid, he changed.

He resented this kid for a list full of things. Being gorgeous, friendly...not being his.

Oh, how Murdoc Niccals could not STAND the fact that the boy wasn't his.

And this is why he hated the boy. There was only one person in the Niccals family that turned out gay...and he was never heard from again. THIS is what Murdoc Niccals hated the most. The possibility he could be gay.

He figured that having sex with a dude was okay as long as he was on top and it was just for fun. He never would have thought he'd be in his current situation: talking to the boy he adored in a cafe. Somehow they had met by coincidence. They had both ordered the same thing and sat down opposite tables...and then they had noticed each other.

"Stuart Pot?"

Stuart turned his attention away from his black coffee. "Oh! 'Ello!" He said happily. He picked himself up along with his coffee and took a seat in front of the man known as Murdoc Niccals.

"Haven't seen yew since...well..." Murdoc nodded. "Me either. Wouldn't even recognize you without the hair." Stuart's eyes widened. He looked down. "Oh." Was all he said.

He was wearing a suit and tie, better known as a monkey suit to Murdoc.

"Yeah...I had work a few minutes ago...jus' got off, actually." He smilled, showing his teeth.

They were nearly perfect.

Murdoc gave his own grin and took a sip of his coffee. "So...how've ya been, eh?" The boy shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Me mom can't get anymore pain killers from da hospital...so now I have to take Ibuprofen. Bugga." He said, starring into space. "Pain killers...wot's wrong with ya?" Murdoc took another sip. The boy sighed.

"Well...Ever since I was lit'le, I asked for the pain killers...about after me accident when I was 11...and I guess I got addicted to them after a while...and the head aches weren't being faked anymore an' stuffs." Murdoc smirked. "That accident really fucked yew, huh?" The boy nodded.

"It really did...an' I bet there's more to come, too." He took a sip and slammed the cup on the table. "I'm a fucking kluts."

"From experience and wot you did ta me, you ain't no klutz, boy." Murdoc said, shaking his head. "Yeah?" Stuart looked like a small child. Excited and filled with joy. Murdoc nodded. "Trust me."

"Fanks!" Stu exclaimed, knocking over his cup of coffee. He got up immediately. "Oh, fuck, I'm so fuckink sorry! The cup...I-"

"Hush." Murdoc said, placing a finger over his mouth. "'S fine. Le's just get it cleaned up, okay?" Stuart nodded vigorously. He then ran to get napkins. Once he got back, he tossed a bundle to Murdoc...but there was something on the top napkin that made the mans heart leap. 'Sex later?'

"How 'bout now?" He whispered to his companion, cleaning up the mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo...I may not update for awhile...AGAIN...because of private problems. It's not what YOU are thinking, you nasty perve. XD It's just some family stuff and things like that. No big deal for you. Anyway, my deviantart, if you follow it, explains most of the stuff I'm talking about...one or two things were left out.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gorillaz...OR Damon Albarn...OR Jamie Hewlett...I'm getting depressed T_T I DO own the OC Stephany Nicks, though. ^^

ENJOY! :)

- 2D'S POV

* * *

It's been a LONG time since anything on his forsaken beach has happened.

The whale hasn't even moved! What the hell? It's been away for a while now...*gasp* Maybe Murdoc got it to go away!

I sat up and looked out the window. I could see the whole ocean...even the Stylo shark...thingy...but I couldn't see anything close to the shape of that blasted creature. I sighed happily, closing the curtains back. It was gone, yes, but it could come back any. Fucking. Day.

"Oi, faceache!" I looked to the door as it slammed open. "Hmm?" I asked, cocking my head again. He starred for a minute, but shook it off. "We're recording today...get your arse up and into the studio."

I stretched and sighed. "I dun' feel like it, Muds." I whined. "I mean...get that Noodle fingy to record some guitar riffs or sumfink."

"I'll get 'er ta do somethin' alright." Murdoc grumbled, heading to the lift. I watched him leave slowly.

Once he was gone, I realized something. He left the door open. "...I'm free?" I asked hopefully, walking over.

"Target acquired." Something cold grabbed me by the arm and dragged me forward. tried to go back to my room. "M-Murdoc! The Noodle fingy...i's got me!"

"Good!" I heard the bastard yell. "She'll bring yer arse ta the studio! Hahah!" I. Hate. Him.

I allowed myself to be dragged to the studio...and thrown into the fucking room. THROWN. "OUF!" I yelled, landing on a stack of music sheets. I looked over at Murdoc, who was tuning his bass guitar, El Diablo.

"I fought va devil got ta keep tha'..." I trailed off. He looked over. "Made a deal for it, fuck face. I get ta keep IT...he gets ta keep ME." He said, tuning the lowest string. "Alrighty...le's get this show on tour!" He yelled. I nodded and stood, sighing.

"I hate you know...you know that?" Murdoc nodded, hooking the bass up to an amplifier. "Yeah, yeah...wot eva. Find the lyrics for Stylo."

"...Yew named the song...after the car..." Murdoc shrugged. "YEW named a fish Sushi."

"Tha's because before I could feed it, it WAS sushi!" I yelled.

He waved a hand dismissively. "Find the lyrics, sat up a piano, and get on it!" I nodded and quickly got everything set up.

3 SONGS LATER

"Muds...I'm done. My 'cords can't go on any longa."

Murdoc glared, but nodded. He knew he was straining them...I haven't used my singing voice in forever. "Okay...we'll go on tomorrow. Noodle!" The Noodle thingy looked over to Murdoc. "Go charge. You have to play guitar tomorrow, too." She bowed and exited the room.

I sighed, gathering my sheets to study. If we had rehearsal tomorrow...I wanted to at least learn the lyrics.

"'D..." I turned to see what that sod wanted NOW. "Yew didn't...really mean wot you said...did you?" I blinked. Murdoc looked lost...almost sad.

"Uhm...I s'pose not. You're still my best mate...but..."Murdoc nodded and looked down. "'But'?"

"But...I jus'...can' believe yew stooped so low as to kidnap me! I could've recorded at me 'ouse, ya know!" I yelled. Man...this beach is SERIOUSLY getting to me. "No...yew couldn't."

"An' why not?"

"BECAUSE!" I jumped...and slightly cowered...at Murdocs tone.

He sighed. "Because...there is almost NO reception out 'ere an'...I...may have...mmffduu..." I blinked. He had mumbled... "Wot?"

"I SAID...mmefu." I blinked again. It's almost like he jumbles up a bunch of letters and blurts them out.

"Sorry...say it again?"

"NOW you're testing me!" He accused. "I am not!" He nodded. "I SAID...for the LAST TIME...I may have...missed yew..." I suddenly felt a rush of excitement. "R-Really?"

"Ye...jus' a tini tiny bit, though..." I nodded happily and walked out of the studios, forgeting my music sheets. Murdoc...he had just made my day.

- 3RD PERSON POV

* * *

Fucking had become a usual thing for Murdoc and Stuart...and the best part? Nobody knew.

Stuart had skipped days of work being 'sick'. In some variations, it was true...his ass was as sore as hell, so he just stayed at Murdocs place. The thing was...Murdoc always stayed and looked after him, too. After a while...they started showing PUBLIC affection.

A kiss here, a nip there, everybody had then known. ...and Stuart's parents were outraged to say the least.

"You...You're going out with this...this MAN?" His mother yelled, clinging to her husband. David Pot looked...rather distraught other than anything else. "And when did this happen?" His mother sobbed. Stuart shrugged, looking at both of his parents. "...'Bout a month or two ago-"

"You kept this from us for a MONTH?" His mother was now in hysterics. "My goodness! Our lit'le boy...has...has...WAAHHH!" She cried into her husbands shirt.

David just starred at his son.

"Why didn't yew tell us anyfin'?" David asked. Stuart shrugged again. "If this is how yew react...I probably shouldn't 'ave told ya at all."

Stuart didn't exactly TELL them. He brought Murdoc home WITH him. That was probably his biggest mistake. The man didn't even make it in the house. His mother quickly kicked the hell out of his ball sack and told him to scram, pulling her son inside. The only real thought Stu had in his head was 'I hope his nuts are okay.'

"Stuart...yew should have TOLD us. We probably wouldn't be reacting this way if you had."

"WOT ARE YEW, KIDDING?" Rachel screamed. "My baby boy has been defiled! By a man! Of COURSE I would've reacted this way!" David rolled his eyes. "Son, go up to your room right now...your mum is a little...dramatic-"

"I am NOT!" She screamed even louder. Stuart nodded and quickly ran into his room before his mother got any louder. He shut the door and locked it with a sigh.

"I didn't know they'd flip THAT much-"

"Get used t'that, kid." Stuart jumped and turned. "Muds! How'd you-" Murdoc grinned. "'S wot windows are for, eh?" Stuart blinked. "Yeah...I...guess. Did yew...'ear them down stairs?" Murdoc nodded.

"You're mom hurts, by the way." He rubbed his groin. "Heh...yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "She actually done that to ME one time...hurts like fuckin' 'ell, dun' it?"

Murdoc nodded. "But..." He grabbed Stuarts tie and pulled him closer. "You know wot's worth it?" Stuart's eyes grew wide. "H-Here?"

"I think it'd be sexy, kitten." Murdoc whispered, running a finger down his boy's back. His boy...he liked the sound of that. "Sexy...but, we'd get in tr-"

"No...we wouldn't. C'mon...jus' once?" Stuart's eye brows flared in confusion, but he gave in.

"Fine...on the bed. And you're cleaning up the mess this time." Murdoc grinned. He took Stuart by the shoulders and threw him onto the bed. "Gladly." He said, pinning the boy to the bed.

* * *

Ok...I keep cutting off at good -insert sex here- parts, but hey...it gives you a chance to use your IMAGINATION! :) Anyway...like I said, I may be gone for a while...I just wanted to get in at LEAST another chapter before that...to keep you guessing, of course.

I might update during Christmas...IF, and that's a big if, I go to my uncle's house. He has wi-fi.

& I should warn you, the sex scene won't be for quite some time...I'm building up to it :3

Thank you to all who Alerted, updated, subscribed, reviewed, all that good stuff.

Tell me if I did good and what I can improve in a review plz! Thx & luv you 4evr!

CKRG


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! :P Sooo, it might be a while before I update...AGAIN...because I'm writing, like, four different stories and I've got a short story on my IPod from sheer boredom. -_- I really hate school.

Anyway, I need to write and finish my Kingdom Hearts stories to get off the 'arc' as I like to call it. I have fan-girl obsession sickness XD

**DISCLAIMER: I dun' own it, stop asking.**

**CLAIMER: I own Stephany...I keep her on a leash and feed her kibbles 'n' bits XD**

MURDOC'S POV

* * *

"How come tha' Dullard doesn't remember?" Murdoc yelled, slamming his fists onto his desk. The octopus jumped off quickly, frightened that he would get hit.

"Issit because I hit 'em with a fucking car? ...Twice?" Murdoc asked. Nobody answered, of course. The place was silent. He slammed his fists down again. "WHY?" He growled out. He looked down and sighed. "Why does the world fuckin' hate me?"

Murdoc Niccals sat quietly for a while. He had to think everything over. After all that had happened to him and 2D in the past couple of years, he was finally regretting it.

He regret hitting the kid with his car in the first place. He hadn't meant to...the whole time he'd known/fucked Stuart, he had had no idea where the boy worked. And what's worse...when the kid's parents found out who hit him...they struck a nasty deal to spare the poor boy any more pain.

Murdoc sat his head into his arms on the desk. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place...and he wasn't able to do shit. For anybody. 2D is afraid of him, Noodle is gone, god only KNOWS where Russel ended up, Noodle-bot isn't the smartest thing in the world...and, finally, Murdoc Niccals. He wasn't the most sane person anymore. And he knew that.

The only thing that bothered him was the fact that he was officially old. Age 44 isn't exactly the best age...but he had heard Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn say on TV that age 45 was middle aged. That gave him a sliver of hope...but he knew his time was to come.

The deals he had made before...they would eventually catch up to everything. He knew that bad things would start happening very soon, and that there was a special place in hell reserved for his ass. He knew that he had jeopardized almost everybody.

He knew that...he had hurt 2D... Murdoc lifted his head up and banged it on the desk in front of him. "DAMN ALL!"

* * *

2D'S POV

I starred at the wall...again. It's...getting a little boring...but I guess I'll deal.

I'm too depressed to play pong right now, anyway. Ha, I sound like one of those Sims thingies.

Which reminds me...this one time, Murdoc bought the game and we played it together. It was Sims 2 for the...uhm...PlayStation 2, I believe? Yeah...anyway...he caught the stove on fire, right? So, while I was laughing at him, MY Sim caught on fire, too. It was...sad. Poor Richard.

"Damn all!"

It was muffled from where I was at...that's what a couple of floors'll do to sound...but I heard it. Murdoc must be upset about something. Huh...wonder what.

I got up from my usual spot on the floor and looked around. Then, my eyes stopped at the port hole. Maybe...he doesn't have enough finances to pay for the whale?

...what the hell are 'finances'?

"I'll ask 'em lata." I said to myself, getting closer to the tiny glass window. Once there, I moved the pretty purple curtain back.

I was shaking...but there was nothing there. A breath left me I hadn't known I was holding in. "Fank gawd!" I said happily.

I sat down on my bed and starred out the little hole. ...ew. "Hah...one fishy, two fishy, red fishy, blue fishy!" I said, pointing. Man...I must REALLY look retarded to people. I'm smart, I swear! I just...I don't quite use me brain as much as I used to...

"Wot are yew going on about?" Murdoc swung my door open. He didn't look mad...just...blah, ya know? He calmly walked over and sat beside me. "Where's the whale at?" He asked, scanning the ocean abyss. I shrugged. "'Asn't been 'ere for a while..." I trailed off, looking away.

See, around this Satanic bastard, I get this chill bumps that make me want to either curl up beside him or puke my guts out. I can't really deside what they are yet...but I'll figure it out. "M...Muds?" His eyes flicked to me. "Wot are fie-non-ces?"

"Finances?" I nodded. "Yeah!"

"Finances are...like, money income. Why? Where'd yew pull tha' word from, eh?" I blinked. "I dunno. It kinda jus' popped into my head...I was thinkin' 'bout wot 'appened to da...creature...an' I fought tha' maybe yew didn't 'ave enough fie...fy..."

"Finances."

"Yeah! Tha' word! Anyway...I fought tha' mabe yew didn't have enough of tha' word ta pay it."

Murdoc...smiled? Am I going delusional? He shook his head slowly, still wearing that smile. "You're such an idiot."

...Was that a compliment?

"Umm...fanks...I fink." He got up and walked to the door. I watched him as he turned, starring at me expectantly. "...Well?" I cocked my head. "C'mon. We've got recording ta do, 'D." We both walked out to the recording room.

* * *

STUART POT 3RD PERSON POV

Stuart's parents had heard their last 'session' together. Oh, yes, they heard it all too well from through the walls. After that, Stuart was banned to go anywhere near Murdoc Niccals, and was also grounded.

He could go to work and straight home...that's all. Stephany didn't like the idea that much either, so she came to visit every now and then. Of course, this little away time was too much for Murdoc...and he tried every possible way his twisted mind could think of to see the boy.

He tried climbing through the window, breaking in, everything. But, unfortunately, Stuarts parents had changed the locks on every door in the house, including the boy's, and had bars put on the windows. Stuart thought of his house as more of a prison rather than an actual living space now. He only wanted to stay at Murdoc's. Ah, the legend of Romeo and Juliet lives on...only nobody here gets stabbed or drinks poison. It's been at least six months since Murdoc and Stuart became a package deal...and said package deal was starting to corrupt.

"MUM!" Stuart whinned. "Let me go out! Please?"

Stuart was sitting at the diner table, pleading to his mother. Rachel and David were in their usual spots: Rachel in the kitchen and David watching TV. Rachel had just got home from work and was currently making diner. Stu's father, David, worked at a fun fair.

"No, Stuart." After how harshly those simple words had been spoken, Stuart stopped.

The door suddenly rang. Rachel ran to it before Stuart could get there. She opened it, preparing her foot, but she put it down. "'Ello, Stephany." She said gracefully.

"Stuart's in the kitchen. You two go inta 'is room and I'll finish makin' dina, awright?" Stephany nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Pot." Rachel giggled. "Yew know yew c'n call me Rachel, dear." Stephany smiled and followed Rachel to Stuart.

Stuart stood the moment he seen Stephany. Both teens went upstairs and into Stuart's room. Stu closed and locked his door quickly. "Stephany," He pleaded. "Yew gotta 'elp me." Stephany cocked her head and sat down.

Her hair was now back to it's natural color, a stunning fox orange.

"What's the matter? That dude you're dating?" Stuart nodded. "They...They won't lemme see 'em!" He cried, putting his head in his hands. "'S all givink me a terrible 'eadache...but I can't stop thinkink 'bout him!" Stephany smiled. She walked over to the window, looking past the bars and into the distance.

"The windmill never flows far..." She said, finding a pretty cloud. Stuart sighed. "I know...but the tower is forever..." He stood and walked over beside her. "So...he can't see you at work or nothin'?" Stuart shook his head. "I neva told 'em where I worked..."

"Really?" Stu nodded. "Why?"

"I fought 'e'd fink I was a nerd or somefink...I DO work in a piano store, ya know..." Stephany rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...well, maybe he's into that stuff." Stuart's mind wondered, and he gave her a funny look. Her eyes widened. "No! Not like that! No! God, Stu, nasty!" He smiled. "Uh-huh...sure." Stephany smirked. "Well...ANYWAYS. I MEANT he may be into music or play an instrument or something." Stuart nodded. "'E plays bass." Stephany nodded. "See? You and him could start a band!" Stuart shrugged. "Dunno..."

"Hey...is...is that...him?" Stuart looked to where she had pointed. Sure enough, it WAS him. He had a guitar case strapped to his back and was following behind three others. Stuart emidiately brightened as he watched the man. He was straying behind the group of people and he didn't look very happy.

Stuart raised his window, thanking his parents for putting the bars on the OUTSIDE of the window. "MUHDOC!" He yelled. Murdoc stopped and looked over. He grinned and waved at the boy, but didn't attempt to go near the house...Stuart's mom had already 'told' him to stay off the property too many times before.

"Haven't seen yew in a while, love!" The bassist called back. "Parent's suck, don't they?"

"Tell me 'bout it." Stuart said. Murdoc suddenly turned. The group of people he was following were complaining about something. He just flipped them off and turned his attention to his boy...and Stuart liked that.

Then, Murdoc decided to do something he knew he would regret if he got caught. He gently sat his guitar case down in the grass and walked to the window. Stuart grinned.

Stephany stuck her head over as well to watch. Murdoc's eyes swept from one to the other.

"Who's that?" He asked, starring at the girl. Stuart looked over to Stephany. He hoped his boyfriend didn't assume the worst. "This is Stephany...did I tell yew 'bout 'er?" Murdoc shook his head. "She's been my best friend since...uhm...since she moved 'ere, I s'pose." Stephany waved.

"Can I...err...talk to yew out here...Stephany issit? We need to work somethink out here..." Stephany nodded and went downstairs. By now, the group of people Murdoc was following had already gone, taking the guitar case with them. Murdoc didn't care. They were supposed to be at band practice, anyway.

Stuart watched as he hid in a bush on the side of the house. Stephany stepped out. "Stu, I'll call you later, okay? And...me and, uhm...Mudkip here-"

"My name is Murdoc, you ponce!" Murdoc growled, crossing his arms. Stephany nodded. "Right, sorry. Me and Murdoc, here, are going to see if we can get you too together again, okay?" Stuart nodded. He was almost totally helpless in this situation.

"Make sure yew call!" He yelled, watching them walk away. He walked over and sat down on his bed, sighing. Taking out a fag from his back pocket pack, as he called it, he brought it to his lips. He took a lighter from his dresser and lit it. "'M so fuckink stressed right now." He said to himself, rubbing his face and scrunching his hair in his fingers.

He took a long drag, let it set, then reluctantly blew it out.

* * *

M'kay, soo...I made Stuart's parents sound a bit more...parental in this. Because, let's be honest, who's parents AREN'T lazy and would actually bar windows and change locks? (minecoughcough) ANYWAY. Well, I was trying to get the point across that's Stuart's parents are the type that never want their baby boy to leave and he has to stay home to be safe and blah blah blah. Basically the kind of parents I hate. *shrugs*

Now that I've cleared that up...I think that pretty much explains Stuart's parents...MY view of Stuart's parents, anyway. If you got any questions or just wanna review, feel free to. I really appreciate all the feed back! ^^ I feel like I've done a really good job on this s far, and everyone seems to like it, so thank you! ^^

btw, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, but I'm spell checking everything twice and re-reading it to make sure...please excuse one or two mistakes, thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

Mmmm...I've been busy, terribly sorry about the wait. :P Had some stuff to take care of...I'm sure that when school is out and I'm not working, I'll be able to post faster. Actually, I think this story will end in a couple more chapters...:( It makes me sad, but I doubt I can drag it on any further. People seem to love it, so that makes me happie :)

This might be the shortest chapter...it's just filler though...most of it, so don't frett too much.

Thank you for all your support everyone! I really appreciate it! Oh, and...2D has a big imagination in this XD

ENJOYYY!

**DISCLAIMER: **...So, you guys know the drill, I ain't puttin it up anymoar :P

**WARNING: **...and if you don't know the warning by now, you must be one big son of a-*bleep*

* * *

- **2-D's POV -**

"'M so...fuckink...stressed." I sighed out, looking at the floor.

I'm freakin' bored out of my wits at this point...wah for me. There was no fun in looking out the window anymore...I've already seen everything out there. Pong, you ask? ...I'm STILL too depressed. I don't even want to sing anymore...maybe I'm going into an actual depression.

Well, the thought of me being depressed makes me even MORE depressed...let's try pushing that thought out.

Rainbows and unicorns...and butterflies and mystic poop...shit like that.

...

Oh noes, the unicorn is on fire! No, unicorn, no!

I laughed at the thought. Yeah...that cheered me up a bit.

I walked over to my old computer and hit the on button-thingy. The old '97 screen popped up. My desktop was actually a picture from our music video '19/2000'. It's at the end...when Murdoc blew the god damn car up. Sodding bastard he is...

I clicked the e-mail button and checked. Nothing...probably because I don't have internet. This stupid place does have internet, I just don't have the password. I tried everything...from 666 to boobs and none of them worked! I clicked the red X to close my e-mail and set to work on bringing up my music player.

I had a LOT of songs on there...you'd probably have to spend a week if you wanted to listen to them all. Eventually, it came up. I set the thing to Lady Gaga...Telephone. The weird thing is, I actually like Lady Gaga. She seems crazy...I think that's what draws me to her.

Heh...almost like Muds. He's...insane, to say the least.

"Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy~" I sang out. Gawd...is this REALLY what it's come to? Me singing Gaga songs in the underwater basement of an island made of...well...shit?

...Shit.

I laid down in the floor, closing my eyes. It gets quite peaceful in here...which is nice. I don't like feeling crowded and I don't like feeling alone...I like it somewhere in the middle. Like...when you listen to a sad song...you aren't lonely, but you aren't crowded, either. Damn...I should write poetry.

I blew out a mouthful of air I didn't realize I was holding when the song ended. Then, it changed to Raise the Dead by Phantom Planet. You know what this feels like? It feels almost like floating on a cloud of thoughts...I'm drifting away right now, I can tell...but...it just makes me wonder. I wonder...if everything...'ll turn out...okay... I finally drifted off into the darkness known as sleep.

* * *

-**Stuart 3rd POV-**

What is reality?

Is it the dream...or is the dream reality itself?

Stuart Pot asked himself this question quite a few times in his life...yet he could never come up with the answer. Life wasn't a dream...but he couldn't say that because it COULD be a dream...he would never realize it. Almost like the difference between dying and going to sleep.

Do people ever think...maybe when you go to sleep, you die?

When you die, you just go to sleep for a while, dreaming peacefully and totally oblivious to what's happening in reality. ...Or should it be called fiction?

That's how Stuart's life felt at this point in time. Like a giant fairy tale. He was the princess, locked away in the tower...waiting for his knight in shinning armor. As much as he hated to think of it that way, he did. His mind then drifted to the thought of him being gay beyond comparison. He laughed softly, leaning back onto his bed.

After Stephany and Murdoc left, he had sat/laid on his bed the remainder of the time. He was waiting for the phone call...the one that would set him free. He was awaiting his death sentence at the same time, though, as his parents had a chance of picking up the phone.

A HIGH chance.

They had taken his cell phone away from him to get him further from Murdoc. They also took it upon themselves to answer his calls, just in case.

Stuart got bored every now and then...and being the phone junky he once was, he would fiddle with a paper phone instead, acting as if it were real and he were texting.

He watched the ceiling fan on his...ceiling...go round and round. "Wot makes it work?" He asked himself. Then, he got into the question of what makes LIFE work.

Life, described in his terms, is like a ticking clock. It goes and goes for hours on end until it just...stops. And when it stops, you're lucky to get the battery replaced or even get a GOOD battery. Once the clock stops, that's it. Although...what puzzled him even more was that for every clock that stops, another starts. It's an endless chain...a nearly pointless chain of the same thing-

"No." He said to himself, closing his eyes. It WASN'T a chain of the same thing. Every clock was different, every one of them had their own stories and styles...none ever the same.

RIIIING!

Stuart jumped up and ran to the phone on his dresser. He picked it up. "'Ello?" He nearly yelled. "Stu-pot?" Stephany's voice rang through the phone. _"'Ello?" _Stuart sighed. His mother had also picked up the phone. "Hello, mrs. Pot. Can I talk to Stuart for a while?" Rachel sighed. _"I s'pose. Stu?"_

"Uhm...yeah?" His mother hung up. "Stuart?"

"Wot?"

"Me and...Murdoc...have decided on something." Oh god. Stuart bit his lip. "Wot da HELL d'you 'decide on'?" Stephany laughed into the phone.

"Don't get so dramatic, princess! We made an agreement...whenever you come over to my house, which you will be doing frequently because we have to 'study'," He could hear the quotations in her voice. "He'll be able to come over...but I already told him no sex...especially in my bedroom. That's a BIG no-no. Got that?" Stuart blinked. "Sure...?"

"Okay...well, the deal is no sex in my room...I told him he can but rape you in the bathroom, if he wants."

"Gee, thanks."

Stephany laughed. "Any time. Now...get your mom on the phone. I need help with my 'reading assignment'." Stuart put held the phone to his chest and opened his door. "Mum! Pick up da phone!" He put the phone to his ear and waited for his mother. _"'Ello?" _He hung up.

Stephany is a pure con artist...she could pull off cancer. He smiled and got his stuff ready. "Friends..." He muttered, packing some of his music sheets. He needed to practice anyway, and Stephany had a small key board in her room.

"It's great tha' I got SOME good ones..."

* * *

Like I said, filler. :P It seemed really short, didn't it? :( Don't worry though...the next'll be normal sized-ish. XD

Sorry if I have grammar problems or anything, usually they happen by clicking "fix-these-damn-errors" and I don't make them...so if you see any, IGNOORE!

Reviews, as always, are loved and cherrished...and free happiness to meeeeee :) This is actually kind of a philosophy page...lol

Luv u guys, c ya latta!


End file.
